VOD
by Vikarious
Summary: Alex and Kara are pulled to an alternative Earth. Now they just have to figure out who brought them there, why, and how to get back home...and whether it is their responsibility to help these strangers...
1. The VOD

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters. Obviously, if I did…the love interests would be way different…because I totally despise Mon El.

Also if you hate Kalex, then don't bother reading. They aren't blood related...they have a very strange relationship even in the show...AND I don't see a bunch of people up in arms over the Flash...and that was his foster sister...so... :P

All mistakes are my own. This is my first attempt at writing any kind of fanfiction...so thanks to anyone who takes the time to read it. I realize it's not super, and of course feedback is welcome.

Kara Zor El sits on the the remnants of a crumbling roof of what was once Alex's apartment building, her goggles pushed up, holding back the stray hair that has fallen out of her loose ponytail. Her skin is tan, her eyes staring unseeingly over what was left of Nation City. Many of the buildings were in disrepair, some crumbled in on themselves since the explosions that had shaken the entire world. Sniffling, she wiped her nose on the worn blue sleeve of the jacket she had pushed up to her elbows as she avoided the leather cuffs and buckles on her forearms. Tears were still streaming down her face, mostly silently now...although she would admit that the hysterical sobbing still happened frequently enough, that it would be no surprise if she succumbed to it at any moment.

She had survived the death of one world, only to be forced to witness this slow cancer that was slowly eating at this one.

She would fight, they all would, but even if (WHEN...she reminded herself...but it was difficult to still think that, or even to care so much anymore) they won, the Earth would never be the same.

Rao knows SHE would never be the same. (Damn the Daxamites, damn Mon El and his want to stay on Earth, Damn Kara herself for deciding that she could take on an entire Alien race to save one man...a man who loved her, but just one man none the less... and that was it... she knew deep down that if blame was to be placed anywhere, it was squarely on her own shoulders... yes Lena had been conned into helping the manipulative Queen, but it had been Kara's decision to disregard the former President of the United States... well... last president of the United States... to try to save one man... because she was strong, she was fast and she was smart and she could take on anything and win... Alex had always warned her...she had warned her not to...) and that was it, the ache in her chest was overpowering again and she was sobbing.

Drawing her long legs, clad in their well worn black pants, legs encased all the way to her knees in dark brown boots. She could feel the comforting warmth of the leather under her palms buckles pressing uncomfortably to skin where they secured the two long knives against the outside of her calves... trying desperately to ground herself.

Her jacket was askew and somewhat uncomfortably pressing on her corset like vest with it's leather bands and rows of loops for holding her very needed ammunition and mini co2 tanks...Winn and Lena's invention due to their severe lack of resources.

The world was a shambles and so were her emotions as she sat watching watching the sun make its slow decent over the city and sobbed out the same thing she had for what felt like an eternity. "Alex..."

 **ALEX**

Alex Danvers had been enjoying a few well deserved hours of sleep (in her actual bed, not a cot a the DEO) when she was jolted out of her sleep by a sudden chill and a bleary awareness that something felt wrong.

Maggie had been working a lot of late shifts (not that Alex hadn't...just that Alex didn't so much work 'shifts' as just 'constant' as of late) and the brunette was home in her own apartment alone.

If she was being honest, she was pretty sure that she and Maggie were both figuring out that maybe they were better as friends...it was depressing, but Alex would deal if it came down to it.

Mon El (she was sure...though she wasn't going to ask) was at Kara's, and it had been somewhat difficult around the blonde lately...well, it had been difficult around the blonde and the frat boy she had constantly attached to her hip...

They hadn't had 'sister's night' in months, and although Alex REALLY did want Kara to be happy. She still stood by her decision to endorse the relationship... He was someone from a world similar to Krypton... he obviously cared about Kara (although not much else besides himself...Alex was completely convinced that if it came down to it, he would let the world burn if Kara wasn't constantly trying to get him to be better, and he wanted to impress/keep the bubbly Kryptonian... which, OK that was better than just not caring) but somewhat more importantly... he had a similar physiology under the yellow sun... meaning... that Kara wouldn't have to be alone.

Alex knew rationally that she would have Kal long after everyone either one of them knew was long dead...but Alex wanted her to have someone who hadn't already abandoned her once.

She wanted someone who could hold Kara when she was sad, and get her whatever the futuristic equivalent of ice cream was when she was stressed.

Alex wouldn't be here forever...she was already starting to be able to see the difference and her own appearance...she was still 25, it wasn't like she had grey hair...but Kara didn't look a day over 20 and Alex wasn't getting any younger. She supposed J'onn would still be around, he was already over 300 years old...but would he stick around for another 300 years to keep Kara company when everyone else was buried? And besides... J'onn was more like 'space dad' not so much 'cuddle buddy'.

Another chill went up Alex's spine and she reached under her pillow, grabbing her pistol and throwing her bare feet over the edge of the bed.

The air was chilly in her apartment and she couldn't see anything amiss in the kitchen or living room as she stood on the elevated platform that was her bedroom, clad in a tight black tank and a pair of short running/sleep shorts.

Cautiously she crept around the room, her back to the wall as she made her way down the steps and slammed the door open to the the bathroom, checking to make sure it was clear. Nothing there, she made her way back to her bed, grabbing her phone with one hand as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She kept her gun trained forward while she pressed #1 on her speed dial.

"H-hello? Alex?" came a sleepy Kryptonian voice. "W-what's going on? Are you drunk at the bar? Do you need me to-"

"There's something..." Alex passed, trying to figure out how to explain why she was sure that something just wasn't 'right' at her apartment. "strange at my apartment...I think something is'"

"I'm on my way." came the much more awake response and then there was a wooshing sound and the line went dead.

 **KARA**

Kara had been cuddling her live in boyfriend and snoozing. It had been a pretty busy week, two meta-humans and a group that had somehow gotten their hands on a bunch of alien weapons...not to mention that Snapper was being extra grumpy and James was driving her insane with how smug he was being about Guardian 'the cities other-other hero'. I mean...OK, she got it, it was cool that he could help out, but seriously he had such a big head about it it was just frustrating... not to mention that if Winn hadn't made his suite he would be dead... like super dead... like 100 times over. (and if Winn had just made HER a cool shield that could block kryptonite blasts like guardians then she would have been kicking a lot more butt out there...

The phone going off woke her from her sleep, Mon El grunting and mumbling about just ignoring it until morning...after all there was a DEO and a Martian and geez couldn't they just have ONE evening...

Ignoring him she reached over and grabbed her phone. The ringtone meant it was Alex, and even though it was...she squinted at the new clock (she had smashed the 75th one two days ago...she was tired, OK?) 2 am... maybe Alex was stranded at a bar?

No. Alex was not stranded at a bar or even intoxicated...if Alex thought something was wrong she needed to be there...like 5 minutes ago.

Super speeding out of bed and leaving a startled Mon El to sit up as Kara rushed into her suite.

"Where are you going? What happened?" he asked quickly.

"Alex, something's wrong." she said, heading for the window.

"Wait, I'll come with you...backup." He jumped up, looking around the room for his suite.

"Can't, I need to be there now. I'll call you." and she was gone, out the window and calculating if she should waste the time to get high enough to use her max speed or if just staying under the sound barrier and using the more direct route was better... directly through the city she decided.

She zipped above the buildings and took off at the max speed to not damage all the glass buildings around her. She just needed a few minutes...

 **Alex**

The feeling was getting worse...and then Alex heard it...it was coming from the other side of her door. A whimper...a sob... The brunette's brow scrunched in confusion...it sounded almost like.

"Alex..." It was a heart-retching sound... the voice was unmistakably Kara's, and Alex was completely helpless to resist the urge to rush to the door... what had happened in the last few minutes since she got off the phone with Kara?

"Kara?!" Alex was still holding her gun in one hand, the other unlocked the door as fast as she could and yanked it open, expecting to see Kara on the other side, but what she was met with wasn't her adopted sister at all.

There was suddenly a strong wind swirling around her apartment, the noise was deafening, punctuated by the sounds of snapping electricity, as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing.

Her hallway was gone...or...not exactly gone, she could vaguely see the shapes behind the strange force field looking pane that was her doorway, glowing brightly...and crackling blue and purple, green sparks dancing across the surface.

She attempted to take a step back, but the wind was whirling around her now and it was difficult to hear, to move, even to think with the noise and wind only intensifying. She could make out the sound of her furniture being thrown around the room...well now she would have an excuse to redecorate...if she made it away from this weird vortex of doom...yup...she thought as she tried to grab onto the wall by the door (which she notices had been ripped from its hinges and, she assumed, been pulled through into whatever was in her doorway) and scoot herself away...she was definitely hanging out with Winn way too much if that's what she was naming this thing.

Her thought process was abruptly halted as a chair from her kitchen slammed into the wall right next to her, startling her into jumping back, losing her grip on the wall and sending her tumbling into the 'vortex of doom'...now she just hoped it wasn't just going to fry her instantly...she did NOT want Kara finding her charred to a crisp in her doorway like a bug on a bug zapper... oh... nope... she just fell through... and then there was blackness and cold and nothing...

 **KARA**

Kara had been monitoring Alex's heartbeat as it sped up, and then sped up again, and then went a little bit crazy. The second time it had sped up she had decided she didn't care about the buildings anymore and rocketed as fast as she could in the direction of the apartment. It had only been maybe 2 minutes since she had left her apartment, and she cursed herself for stopping her exit to talk to Mon El even for a few seconds. She could hear something else along with Alex's heartbeat... electricity? Wind? She wasn't sure what was going on and she focused on the apartment, cutting through the last buildings with her x-ray vision.

Alex's apartment was glowing? Blue and purple, sparks of green...something was very VERY wrong and Kara didn't even bother to slow as she approached, flipping herself over and flying through the big window she normally used as a door, landing heavily in the kitchen and not caring that the floor would need to be prepared or that she may have just put one of her feet through to the neighbors below.

There was Alex, grabbing onto the wall next to...what the heck was that thing? (Someone had some explaining to do...and Kara was definitely going to be doing a lot of punching in her near future when she found out who was trying to hurt Alex.) The blonde took half a second to glance around at the furniture that was being flung around the apartment and made ready to super speed her way over and grab Alex. Suddenly there was a chair flying at Kara's head, and she dodged reflexively, only realizing her mistake too late as instead of hitting the Kryptonian, it zipped passed her and into the wall right next to Alex... startling her and causing her to loose her grip, and Kara was helpless as she watched Alex careen into the doorway (vortex? Electric field that was about to fry her sister?) without anything to hold onto.

Kara dashed towards her, pushing her body for as much speed as possible, but it was too late as Alex's arms flailed, one still in possession of her gun, and she was sucked into the doorway and disappeared.

"ALEX!" The scream was mostly swallowed up the by the noise the doorway was emitted as the sound intensified and the field that covered the doorway began to shrink in on itself.

In a panic now, and with only a second before the field disappeared, Kara took a step back and (making herself as small and sleek as she could) rocketed herself in the small circle that was rapidly decreasing in size. She didn't care where it was going...it had Alex, and she wasn't letting something take her away without knowing how/if she could get her back.

 **ALEX**

It didn't make any sense...Alex was standing in her apartment, arms drawn up over her face to guard it. Slowly lowering them down, she took in the room that she could barely recognize...it looked like the same general space, but it was trashed... like no furniture, an old cot in one corner, the lights were all off and the only light she could see was coming from the moon outside... as in she couldn't even see the normal street lights. The hall behind her was dark and she couldn't hear anything besides her own breath and frantically beating heart.

Wait...there...It was the crying...Kara...Kara was crying, she could just make it out and it sounded like maybe it was coming from the roof? She must be outside since she definitely wasn't in the room with her. Why would Kara be on the roof and why on Earth did her apartment look like it had made it through a war?

Realizing she still had her alien pistol in her hand, she un-clenched her fingers from around the grip, feeling them tingle unpleasantly from her grasping the weapon so tightly for so long... how long was it?

She cautiously swept into the hall and made her way up the stairs and to the roof. The stairway was littered with trash and leaves and looked like it had been rained in on for a while. The door to the outside was laying at the bottom of the steps and Alex jumped out of the door and did a quick sweep of the rooftop.

There was a lone figure perched on the edge of the building along the flat roof. The part of the railing/fence that ran along the top had been knocked clean and now the roof walked straight into the night sky. Alex noticed vaguely that there weren't many lights around, like all the buildings and occupants were sleeping...which...was really strange...but not as strange as the girl that Alex was approaching quietly on her bare feet...attempting to avoid stepping on something she would regret while still keeping her stealth.

The...girl? It looked like a girl, the figure was slighter than a man...had light hair, secured in a messy bun. There was something resting on top of (her?) head that glimmered in the full moon's light, and Alex could see that they were wearing a long dark colored jacked, with something strapped across the back, a large pack resting next to them a few feet away.

As Alex was scrutinizing the person on the roof, she was momentarily distracted, accidentally nudging (something?) with her foot...but in the almost eerily silent night, the noise was definitely noticeable. Cursing herself internally, Alex stopped and raised her weapon, holding it just off to the side of the individual who had stiffened and jumped up, whirling around to reveal that the person on the edge was, in fact, a woman as Alex had suspected.

She was slightly taller than Alex, her hair a lighter shade, probably some kind of blonde. The thing that had glimmered in the light was a pair of googles that were pushed back on her head. Her jacket was long and dark blue (now that she was facing where the moon was, and wasn't so much hidden in the shadows as she took a hesitant step forward) It had straps and buttons to secure it and a high collar, but it hung open reveling an almost corset looking pieces of material (maybe leather? It looked dark brown or black?) with loops and pockets, holding little canisters and something else. She wore something white as a shirt, it was bright in the light, and dark pants that were somewhat baggy on top and were tucked into tall boots that ended directly below her knees. There were long knives strapped to the sides of the boots with some kind of buckles, but the most interesting thing were the leather gauntlet looking pieces that her jacket was pushed back to reveal. One held some kind of metal piece running lengthwise down her arm, and the one on the other arm was sporting what looked a mini cross bow...well that WOULD have been the most interesting thing about the strange woman if it wasn't for the fact that Alex was standing on a roof in what looked like the aftermath of the apocalypse, staring at...

"Kara?" she asked, not completely lowering her weapon just yet, but letting it drop down lower, aiming now at the roof.

"A-Alex?" Kara asked...more stuttered... taking another hesitant step in her direction, "Oh Rao...Alex? "Her voice was hesitant, disbelieving... her brow was crinkled in the way Alex loved, and she looked on the verge of tears.

Alex dropped her weapon as Kara moved with just slightly more speed then human, and was suddenly engulfed in Kryptonian arms, body pressed against Kara's strange outfit. She was too shocked to do anything other than hold Kara in return and rub her hands up and down Kara's back comfortingly (around, what she assumed, was probably a sword... why did Kara have a sword strapped to her back?) Of course Alex realized something strange was going on, and that she had no idea what was happening and that something definitely strange was going on with Kara...but Alex was 100 percent certain that this was Kara, and whatever was going on, Alex was here now and they could figure this out...together (and maybe with the rest of the DEO and Winn...but still)...so Alex was more than a little startled when Kara seemed to somewhat collect herself after a few seconds, pulled back from the embrace, put one hand on either side of Alex's face, and leaned in and kissed her.

Alex was pretty sure that her brain had, honest to god (... Rao... whatever) short circuited. Kara... Kara was kissing her... she didn't think anything could possibly surprise her more than this had...

She was trying to work on getting her brain and body to figure out what was going on enough to at least pull away and ask some questions...but it was actually pretty difficult...it had only been a second, but if Alex thought she was shocked at the current (somewhat innocent) kiss... (it was more like just a meshing of lips and mingling of breaths) ...she was even more surprised by the outburst that came as Kara's lips were still pressed to hers.

"What the heck?! Get away from my sister! Who the-" Supergirl shouted from the doorway leading to the roof. Walking determinedly towards the middle of the roof where the other two women had been embracing. She cut off abruptly as Alex and the strangely dressed woman sprung apart and the other woman almost growled, putting herself between Supergirl and Alex.

"W-what?" she paused, confusion and shock on both Kara's faces, before they were both suddenly in defensive positions, squared off at each other. "Alex! Get away from her! That's not...me?" she ended on a somewhat higher, more uncertain note, "Um... why was I... she... you... k-kissing? Where are we?"

Alex had been standing behind (Kara? Other Kara? Alternate world Kara? Alternate timeline Kara? Impostor...but Alex was pretty sure still it was Kara... Kara? Wow this was confusing...and that was without including that kiss). She had been somewhat dumbfounded by the entire situation, but as the two woman looked like they were about to start fighting, she quickly shook her head to try to clear it, and stepped out from behind (Kara?) and away from both women, ending up somewhere in the middle of the roof between Kara and Supergirl (there...Alex thought with a grimace, that would have to do for differentiating for now)

"Ok...everyone just calm down. Kara" she turned towards the woman in her ponytail and googles, then looked over at the woman clad in her super suite, "Supergirl, let's just calm-"

"Hey!" Supergirl immediately protested, "That's not fair! I'm Kara...Alex, what is going on?! And seriously. get away from her, even if this is an alternative universe, we have no idea who I... she...," she gave an exasperated huff, this travel stuff wad hard! ,"We don't know anything about her!"

Alex shook her head, running a hand threw her messy hair with one hand and pinching the bridge of her nose with the other, shaking her head slightly...she didn't have enough sleep for this amount of crazy...she had only been asleep for like an hour before the V.O.D (as she decided to call the vortex of doom) had opened. She had been awake for 32 hours before that...actually maybe this was just some kind of super crazy dream...maybe she was still sleeping...

She glanced back up to see Supergirl with her arms closed over her chest petulantly, while still eyeing the other Kara wearily.

"Look, I can't just call both of you Kara. I don't know what is going on right now...but just give me a second." Her head was starting to pound...well there went the dream theory...she hadn't noticed Kara gravitating towards her, but apparently Supergirl had.

"Hey! Stay away from her!" She squeaked out, dropping her arms and looking like she was physically going to remove this 'impostor' Kara from Alex's presence.

"I don't know who you are, but don't you dare tell me to stay away from my wife." came the mostly growl like reply.

Alex and Supergirl's gazes both snapped to Kara's.

The intense glare that was currently taking up residence on Kara's face looked so very out of place on features she always associated with openness.

"What?" Supergirl was across the roof in half a second, close enough to touch Alex now, looking protective and more than a little confused.

"Alex is my SISTER. Who are you?!"

Kara reeled back, "SISTER?! Alex is my wife. I am Kara Zor-El... Just El since Alex..." There was a long heavy pause and Kara (...no...El...) grabbed Alex's arm gently and raised the limb, rubbing her thumb over the exposed and empty wrist.

There was a moment where Alex saw the brokenness, the emptiness behind El's blue eyes, and then it seemed to overwhelm the other woman as she seemed to collapse in on herself.

Supergirl... (well Alex supposed she could just call her Kara again now) startled as El's body slumped down to the rooftop, her body wracked with silent sobs.

Alex immediately dropped to her bare knees besides El and threw her arms around her, comforting her as best she could with no idea what the heck was going on.

"Hey, hey...El... I'm sorry. I'm sorry...hey..." she coed into her ear.

"Y-you aren't her… you aren't her." The sobbing was worse now, broken and painful and Alex held her tenderly, grip strong.

 **KARA**

When Kara was flung out of the (vortex?) into the hallway, there was no sign of Alex. She could hear her heartbeat... but paused in her quest to find her. The city was too quit. She couldn't hear any ambulances... not police cars... nothing... she had never heard the city sound like this... not even late at night.

She zipped to the window (that was no longer a window, just a hole in the wall and some boards where the window had once been) no cars that she could see on the street, no electric lights in any of the surrounding buildings or on the streets... something was very VERY wrong. She lifted her hand to the comms piece on her ear.

"J'onn?" She asked hesitantly, "Anyone? This is Supergirl. Is anyone there?" The silence was even more worrisome, and she started making her way to the roof where she could hear Alex's heartbeat... and...

Kara zipped up the stairs as she registered another heartbeat with Alex...one she didn't know...though it did sound familiar...

She reached the roof in time to see a woman embracing Alex. She couldn't see the other woman's face, Alex was in the way, but she could clearly see the woman clinging to Alex like a lifeline...desperate and tight.

Kara stood there for a moment, trying to decide if Alex was in any danger, when the woman pulled back, grabbed Alex's face and pressed their lips together (well Kara couldn't actually see if they were kissing, but that's what it looked like, and if Alex's heart rate going into overdrive was any indication...)

The blonde immediately jumped into action. She didn't know who this woman was, but who kisses someone they ran into like 5 minutes ago? Because Kara was 100 percent positive that the other woman was NOT one snarky police detective Maggie Sawyer...and therefor had exactly zero reason to be kissing Alex...

She was even more confused and flustered when she saw WHO exactly had just kissed Alex...

Everything was just going from confusing to more confusing... She had no idea who this other person was... it obviously wasn't her... I mean she was herself so... although she knew that there were infinite alternative worlds... it seemed like they had somehow ended up on another Earth... and apparently... This Kara and Alex had been... bonded? How was that even possible? But as she watched the other Kara (El... she goes by El...) reach for and inspect Alex's wrist gently... lovingly... and Kara knew... she knew that El was looking for the Kryptonian wedding band... the match to the one that Kara could see peeking out from under the leather gauntlet on El's wrist.

She knew the second that El realized that her Alex (if this was an alternative Earth) was still gone.

Kara could only imagine that it was like loosing Alex all over again...and that thought alone dropped her to her own knees, a wave of empathy crashing over her. Could she survive without Alex? Alex was the most important person in Kara's life. She and Alex had risked their own lives countless times to save each other...

When Alex was captured by Cadimus, on the spaceship about to be shot out into space, abducted...Kara had almost gone crazy...she could NOT imagine living her life knowing Alex was gone... (she refused to acknowledge what Alex had tried to gently tell her over and over...that she would go on and live without her...and that she WOULD go on living without her, because the yellow sun was a gift and a curse.)

That thought was enough to start the snowball effect in Kara's own mind...

Alex would age...she was already 25, and Kara was stuck at 20...well in body anyways...she didn't want to think about Alex growing old, her body withering away until age finally took her from the blonde forever.

It was too hard to imagine, too painful. Kara dropped down on the other side of El and wrapped her arms around her. She may not completely understand what El was going through, but just the thought was enough to give her a brief moment to let down her defenses. ( _I mean seriously, they didn't even know who this woman was, or where they were for that matter…Alex was normally so much more cautious than this!)_


	2. Wonder Land

****Hey everyone. I tried to go back and edit the first chapter a little more, so hopefully I have finally figured out how to get this to show up correctly.

Sorry for the long wait in updates (for the few who are following this, which is super cool by the way since I know that it's a rough first attempt at writing) but life gets busy with work and a baby. :)

Standard disclaimer...none of the characters are mine. yada yada.

Reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading! ****

 **Alex  
**

Alex Danvers prided herself (usually) on being in control, and being able to take control of stressful situations. That's why she was 100 percent certain that she was seriously dropping the ball at the moment.

She had a sobbing (well...she was over the actual sobbing part mostly, and was actually just sniffling... but still) MAYBE Kryptonian, MAYBE Kara in her arms, on a MAYBE alternative Earth. She had no proof that any of this was even real, or that she wasn't just being tricked. Somehow she was still here, kneeled down on a dirty roof in nothing but her pajamas anyway. She was definitely going to blame her stupidity on lack of sleep, and maybe her brain being scrambled by the V.O.D. because this was all very unlike her.

She could feel Kara's arms wrapped around El from the other side.

Alex's brain was finally starting to process the possible danger she was in... THEY were in, if in fact the Kara in the super suite was even her Kara at all. Maybe this strange place had been sucking Kara Zor Els in for some time...or maybe neither of these were Kara's at all...

She slowly disentangled herself from the embrace, but continued to run an absentminded hand up and down El's back.

El seemed to be coming back to herself as well, beginning to straighten and move away, gazing at Alex in distrust now, and something that looked a lot like Anger. Standing abruptly, unbalancing Kara on the other side, she glared down at the brunette.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here." The accusation was clear in her voice, cold fire simmering in blue eyes that seemed like they were just beginning to glow.

Dear Rao. Alex just wanted like 3 hours of sleep before she got fried from some alternate Kara's heat vision. This day just kept getting crapper. She was now sitting (thanks to El's abrupt change in elevation) on a gross roof, scrambling backwards to try to reach the pistol that was several feet away. The immediate threat enough to get her adrenaline going again.

There was sudden rush of air and then all she could see was blue and red and the back of a blonde hair.

"Listen Lady, you need to Back. Off. My. Sister."

Alex let out a sigh of relief as Kara stood between her and El. (She really hoped this was her Kara) Kara's stance was defensive, and Alex took a moment to finish reaching her gun and springing up to stand behind Kara's shoulder, eyeing El.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" El seemed to below. Her arm raised and the strange crossbows arms extended as it was pointed at them.

"Oh Lady, bring it! Because I am THIS close to-"

Alex reached out and grabbed Kara's arm as she demonstrated how close 'this' was by holding her thumb and index finger apart.

"Kara. Just… Wait. Just wait a second. EVERYONE, let's just take a second and breathe, ok? I- I just need a second." She stated in her best Agent Danvers Now Listen To Me voice. She had one hand still gripped around Kara's bicep, and hand holding her pistol was used to emphasize her point by thrusting it at the rooftop. She took a deep breath and released it slowly as Kara seemed to relax under her touch. "Look, El right?" She asked, glancing at the still fuming woman in (well steampunk was as close as she could come to describing her outfit) strange clothes and waited for the stiff nod. "Ok, look. My name is Alex Danvers-"

"Agent. AGENT Alex Danvers." Kara interjected. Her arms crossed now that Alex had removed her hand and come up to stand next to the blonde.

Alex sighed, but was relieved to see that the mini crossbow was now pointed more at the floor then at them.

"AGENT Alex Danvers." She repeated, giving Kara a slightly exasperated look. "And I'm not sure exactly where we are. We're from Earth, but I'm not sure what exactly is going on. We didn't exactly come here on purpose…"

"Bullshit." The clipped response from El startled both of the other woman with the use of profanity. "THIS is earth. And you ARE NOT Alex Danvers. I don't know who you are, or what you are trying to do… And who are you?" El asked, her gaze flicking to Kara.

Alex could feel Kara bristle next to her. "I'm Supergirl."

Alex wanted to rip her hair out. JUST. WHY? This was all so complicated. "ENOUGH!" She shouted, causing both Zor El's to look somewhat sheepish. "Look. I don't know how we got here. I AM Alex Danvers, just obviously not YOUR Alex… and I'm sorry for that… but we aren't here on purpose. I'm not sure what is going on. I don't even know if this is MY Kara… so can we just relax for a minute and try to figure out what is going on without everyone trying to kill one another."

Kara looked somewhat hurt by her revelation, while El looked more interested than upset.

"Alex! Of course it's me… I went to your apartment after you called, and followed you through the Vortex when it sucked you through the door! I can't believe y-"

Alex immediately felt better. It was her Kara then. That was at least ONE thing that had gone right today. "Ok. Ok. Sorry. We'll discuss you jumping through a _vortex_ to who knows _where_ later." She cut in. "Now… I think we can probably rule out black mercy or-"

El finally seemed to be catching up to the conversation. "Stop." She said warily. "I think it would be best if we don't speak anymore here. I'm still not sure what's going on, but you're both coming back with me to base, and we'll let them figure out what to do with you." She nodded resolutely, squaring her shoulders. "If you are who you say you are; we have someone who will be able to verify your story."

Alex was hesitant to go with a stranger to who knew where, but if El was taking them to J'onn (if J'onn even existed on this Earth, or this place) then he would easily be able to look inside Alex's mind and verify the truth… although she wasn't exactly thrilled about her violation of privacy. She was also not thrilled to be barefoot and in her pajamas. It wasn't great from a tactical standpoint…or for that matter a comfort one. It was freaking chilly out.

El was eyeing her, seemingly debating while Kara seemed to be watching El, trying to keep herself somewhat placed between Alex and El at all times.

El seemed to come to a decision and grabbed the shoulder strap for her (sword?) weapon and pulled it off. Carefully she pulled off her long jacket, exposing the corset looking leather that wrapped up over her shoulders and ended up also having two knives strapped where normally guns would be. She took a tentative step forward towards Alex, completely ignoring a high strung Supergirl.

"Here. It's cold. I'm sorry I don't have shoes…"

Alex gave a half smile and accepted the coat. "Thank you." Usually she would be leerier of accepting, but it was cold and what choice did she really have?

"Alex. Oh my Rao. I didn't…" Kara seemed upset for not really noticing Alex's attire… or lack thereof. "I'll carry you." She decided, going in to try to carry her bridal style while El looked between amused and affronted, and Alex jumped to the side to avoid alien arms.

"No way, are you carrying me like that." She stated firmly as she slipped her arms into the warm jacket. "bend down." She added once she was done adjusting the coat.

She wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders from behind and jumped onto her back, wrapping her legs around the Kryptonian's waste in a piggyback position so she could still take in her surroundings.

Kara adjusted to the body on her back and looked to El. "Ok, where to? Do you have the DEO here?"

El looked confused, but shook her head. "I don't know what that is, but we are going to see my friends. Follow me, and try to stay out of sight. There are people here I would really rather avoid." She added as she headed towards the staircase.

"Wait? Aren't we flying?" Kara asked, confused.

Alex watched as El whipped around, eyes wide.

"Y-you can still fly?"

"What? Of course I can fly!?" It had started as insulted and ended several octaves higher and with a question. She hovered off the ground several inches just to prover her point as Alex on. "Wait…"

"What do you mean ' _still'?"_ Alex cut in.

"It's better if I explain when we get there. Just stay close to me, and close to the ground." Came the cryptic reply, and El started heading across the roof and jumped over the edge to the ground below.

 **Kara**

Kara felt like she had been plummeted back into the musical nightmare with Berry Allen. Everything was just so wrong, so strange. Alex was the only thing that even somewhat made sense… and even that was confusing right now. Was this an alternate Earth? If so, then _seriously_ , what was up with the Alex and Kara from here?

She had spent a good portion of the time on the roof with her brain on overload, only able to get it together when it seemed she needed to protect Alex from El. AGAIN, how was Alex so OK being around this woman who had just _randomly kissed her_ a few minutes ago.

Then… crap… Alex was in her _pajamas,_ and didn't even have shoes, and was probably pretty cold. It was totally too cold for humans to be in short shorts and a tank top right? Probably. And of _course_ El would give Alex her jacket… but it's not like Kara could just give Alex her cape.

As Alex climbed onto her back and readjusted her weight, Kara side eyed El skeptically. El seemed to be watching Alex strangely. Her gaze lingered for a long time… which was understandable, but Kara still didn't trust the other woman. Hopefully where ever they were headed wouldn't be a trap, and they would be able to figure out where they were and how to get home (where things made sense).

She was set to take off and follow El when she was jolted back into paying attention to something other than Alex wrapped around her. (She had to make sure that Alex wasn't going to fall off on the flight of course… and make sure that she was safe… she was going to have to compensate for turns with her cape unable to work properly… there were a lot of factors to consider, ok?) El couldn't fly?

Before the blonde could fully comprehend that El was unable (it seemed) to fly, she was following her over the side of the building and into the deserted streets. Using some of her speed to catch up and keep pace with El. She made an effort to keep from jostling Alex on her back as much as possible, and pulled her close to try to share as much of her heat as possible, wrapping the ends of her cape over her legs as her arms gripped onto torso.

They made it across the city without much incident. Kara saw very few people, and those they did they avoided. It seemed that El possessed the ability to jump several stories, as she did so several times. They continued on until they reached an area near the water, that Kara was not very familiar with, and then El stopped in a secluded alley and pulled up a sewer grate.

Kara looked down into the darkness skeptically. The silence of the city was still eerie, and she was skeptical to journey into the darkness below with Alex being so vulnerable.

"Come on, before someone sees." Insisted El, motioning at the opening.

"Down the rabbit hole we go then." She heard Alex mutter over her shoulder as she stepped over the manhole and slowly let herself descend until she was hovering barely over the shallow water of the sewer. (No need to ruin her boots)

El climbed onto the first rung of the steps and pulled the cover back over, cutting off the light filtering in from overhead. It wasn't a problem really for Kara, but it seemed that maybe El's eyesight was not as good, because as she hit the bottom rung and stepped onto the floor, she brought out what looked like a small metal disc, and twisted it in half. The disc began to glow a deep red light, illuminating the tunnel around them.

"What is that?" Alex asked quietly. Kara didn't need to see her to know that her eyes were alight with scientific curiosity. She could feel Alex shifting on her back, trying to see more over her shoulder.

"Lena's invention. Not a lot of battery manufactures anymore." Came the reply, El stepping closer to show Alex the light closer up for a moment, then starting to lead them down tunnel.

"Lena? Lena is here?" Kara asked excitedly. If Lena was here, then maybe she could help figure out what had happened to bring them here. Alex and Lena were both brilliant…if they only had, "What about Winn?"

El almost tripped over her own feet, but recovered quickly, "You know Lena and Winn?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder for a moment, before reaching a dead end in the tunnel they had just turned down.

"Yes. It seems like an alternative Earth is looking like a good theory at this point." Alex mused out loud, and El seemed to find something she was looking for on the wall and pressed a small metal rod into it.

The wall swung open and El led the way inside.


End file.
